


Kagami Ryouta

by LolyGothica



Series: Kuroko no ABO Dynamics [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyGothica/pseuds/LolyGothica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seirin Club, they were going to face Touou club, which have GOM's Aomine Daiki from Teikou High School. What card Seirin had when they were in a real pinch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagami Ryouta

**Author's Note:**

> AU Kuroko No Basuke, where they were playing basketball for professional clubs.  
> Alpha/beta/omega dynamics. It's familiar around AO3 but not so much with anime fandoms, so search it on internet in case you don't get it. I tweak the dynamics a little, there won't be any heats.  
> KagaKise only for now.

**KAGAMI RYOUTA**

Touou club was though. In fact, they were the toughest Seirin had ever faced now and the Winter Cup closing in fast. Each of them especially the starter team, Hyuga, Izuki, Kuroko, Kiyoshi, and Kagami, of course trained themselves to their bones. But Aida still thought something was amiss. To beat them, with GOM's Aomine Daiki, they needed something more than this. That alpha was a natural monster on court. The rest of Touou were not to be underestimated either. Although not on par with Aomine, their basic skills were great. Ordinary strategies wouldn't work on them.

Kuroko panted while dribbled the ball around a little. He observed his team mates. They did great, no doubt. But their opponent for the first round in the Winter Cup was on another level of toughness. He heaved a sigh, it seemed they really need to do their bestest, push their limits to the very brink. It might took toll on their bodies after this, but for the team's dream, it would be all worth it.

"Alright guys! Rest!" Aida said after blowing her whistle.

Kagami grabbed a water bottle immediately. He took large gulps while wiping his sweat off with a white towel. A notification beep from his phone reached his ears. He put the bottle beside him and reached back to his bag and fished out his phone. His face suddenly decorated with redness as he opened the image in the message someone just sent him.

"Aah, Kagami, you naughty, what are you seeing there?" Hyuga smirked as he sneakily peeked to Kagami's phone.

"N-No! It's just my husband sending me a picture of him and my son!" Kagami yelled in defense at the accusation Hyuga said.

"What? Kagami, you are married?" Kiyoshi asked, wide eyed. He didn't know that yet.

"Oh right, Kagami went to America four months ago when his husband almost due, right?" Izuki recalled.

"Teppei, didn't you know that?" Aida asked bewildered. She thought that she had told him all information for catching up after his release from hospital.

"No, You didn't tell me, and no one did either." Kiyoshi said with a slight pout. He was the most gentle alpha one could see.

"So, your husband still in America?" Izuki asked again. It must be hard for Kagami to leave his family short after he had a son. But that time they were in preliminary games.

"Actually, they moved to Japan since last week. They are settling in right now." Kagami beamed at the mention of his family.

"Eh? Will he be okay? I mean the climate in America and Japan are different." Furihata said.

"Nah, he is a Japanese but moved to America after high school for his modeling career. He has resigned though, and decided to follow me here in Japan. He knows many things about basketball." Kagami stared at the picture in his phone with a rare soft smile.

"WHAT!?" Hyuga suddenly raised from his seat. "You married a model!?" He and Koganei pointed stiff fingers to Kagami. Mitobe sweatdropped at the clear envy he heard in their voices.

"What's wrong with that?" Kagami's eyebrow twitched at the antics of his senpais.

"UNFAIR!" Furihata joined.

"Guys you are noisy." Kuroko suddenly piped in after he slurped his milk shake. Where he got the milk shake, let it be a wonder.

"Pfft, so you guys jealous?" Kagami gloated.

"Shut up!" They chorused, except for Kiyoshi, Izuki, and Kuroko.

"Here here, to cure your jealousy, stare at the beauty of my husband. And the cuteness of my son!" Kagami beamed with sadistic gleam now. He waved his phone around.

Hyuga, despite his irritation, was curious with the so-called-model of Kagami's husband. He took the phone from Kagami begrudgingly. When he saw the picture, he felt himself melted.

"Ugh, albeit looks like you, your son is cute. And HOLY! YOUR HUSBAND!" Hyuga put the display closer. Kogane joined him. "Shit! He didn't joke, his husband is really good looking!"

"Let me see! Let me see!" The others soon joined them. Aida sighed since even Kiyoshi and Izuki joined them. Kagami grinned so widely, it was almost inhuman.

"Right! Right! Ha ha! Try to beat me!" Kagami put his hands on his hips and laughed loudly.

"Kagami-kun, you are noisy." Kuroko said.

"How can someone this beautiful end up with him?"

"Maybe he has a problem with his brain." That was Koganei.

"Kagami, you did something, didn't you!?"

"Poor thing."

"Kagami-kun is actually a decent alpha." Kuroko suddenly said, effectively silencing everyone.

"... Okay." They said simultaneously. Because if an omega said that, than that was what other omegas see.

Kagami blushed hearing the compliment from Kuroko. He patted Kuroko's head playfully. "Did you hear that?"

"Kagami..." Everyone still had vein lines on their foreheads though, except Izuki who lost interest over the topic, besides he was an omega thus felt no envy whatsoever toward their ace.

"Anyway, can I see the picture, please? I want to see your son." Kuroko said, with the slightest hint of pink on his cheeks. Of course, children are the favorite thing for omegas.

"Oh yeah, of course." Kagami nodded and motioned for Kiyoshi, who had his phone at the moment, to give the phone to Kuroko.

The moment Kuroko stared at the picture, he lost his grip on the milk shake in his hand. The drink hit the floor and everyone blinked in surprise seeing the strange, and strong, reaction from the passing specialist.

"What's wrong, Kuroko?" Aida asked worriedly.

"Kise ...." Kuroko said barely audible. "Kise-kun." This time it was louder.

"Oh, you know him, Kuroko? His family name was Kise, now Kagami though." Kagami said, still a little confused.

"Yes, of course I know Kise-kun." The wide eyes of Kuroko's slightly bothered all of them. Kuroko never lost his control like this. "After high school, he disappeared."

"He was at America after high school, that what he says." Kagami explained.

"I see. Didn't he play basketball there?" Kuroko asked. He looked more composed now.

"No, he doesn't play. But he knows a bunch of thing about basketball."

"Of course, he played basketball in our high school. We were team mates in Teiko team." Kuroko explained.

"Oh ..." Kagami trailed.

"Of course Kuroko knows him then." Kiyoshi smiled wide.

....

"Wait, he was your team mate in Teiko?" Aida asked. Her eyes widened as the realization dawned slowly.

"Yes."

"You mean, like with Aomine, Murasakibara, and Midorima?" She asked again.

"Yes, he is the fifth player."

"Wa-wait, doesn't that mean ..." Hyuga trailed.

"I-impossible..." Izuki stared between Kuroko and the picture of Kagami's husband.

"Teiko member ...." Kiyoshi frowned.

"Ka-Kagami!" Hyuga turned to the petrified Ace, he didn't know any of that.

"HE IS ONE OF THE GENERATION OF MIRACLE!!" They screamed, together, aloud, right around Kuroko.

"Please turn down your volume." Kuroko said flatly.

* * *

"Kurokocchi?" Ryouta confusedly greeted as he saw who was his husband came home with.

"Long time no see, Kise-kun." Kuroko nodded in greeting.

"Uh, yeah, but it's Kagami now." Ryouta said with a sheepish smile. "I heard you from Taigacchi, but never expect we meet this soon." He said as he ushered the blue haired man inside the apartment. Kagami bounced inside already, eager to see his four month old son.

"I didn't expect to meet you in this...circumstance." Kuroko said with a small smile.

Ryouta chuckled as he went to the kitchen counter and prepared something for Kuroko.

"You left so suddenly." Kuroko said.

Ryouta paused for a moment. He took two glasses of drinking and brought it to Kuroko in the living room area, and left one on the counter for Kagami.

"Well, we ended Teiko era not necessarily in good term. I don't know, but basketball isn't as interesting as before. So I left to America for my modeling career. And I met Taigacchi." Ryota explained.

"Don't you want ..." Kuroko hesitated, but his face still didn't slip anything away. "to play again?"

Ryouta smiled. "I have another priority now, our Tsuga just four months old."

"We are going to face Aomine."

Kuroko observed, that line struck something in Ryouta as the model stopped his sipping on his drinking for a millisecond.

"Pray tell, Kurokocchi." Ryouta said as he put his drinking on the coffee table. "Why do you still play?"

"I love basketball. And I think that Teiko's way is wrong. I want to prove that to the rest of GOM." Kuroko said without missing a beat as he stared straight to Ryouta. "And I know, Kis-, sorry, Kagami-kun understands that better than anyone from GOM."

Ryouta sighed. Kuroko really knew how to flip his switch. "But, I never play for four years now."

"You are not called Generation of Miracle for nothing, Kagami-kun."

"What?" Kagami, the Taiga one, suddenly popped out with a baby in his hands. The baby, without a doubt an alpha, had red hair and honey colored eyes.

"Tsugacchi woke up?" Ryouta immediately stood up and approached them. He wanted to take the baby but Kagami shook his head.

"It's okay." Kagami said as he brought the baby to Kuroko. "Kuroko, what do you think, my son is handsome, right? Right?"

"Yes, fortunately he has his omega parent physical beauty." Kuroko said bluntly.

* * *

"Coach."

"WHOAA!!" Aida screamed when Kuroko popped out of nowhere beside here. "Kuroko! Don't sneak like that on me!"

"I didn't."

"Uh, okay." She understood. "What is it?"

"I know something, or precisely, someone, that may help us in facing Touou."

"Eh?"

"But it requires you to put his name in the member list."

"You know I can't do that easily."

"If someone wants to join the club, what is the requirements?"

"Uhh, nothing."

"Exactly, jus put him in the list. If the worst happens, we can rely on this person. He agreed on this."

Aida paused for a moment. He critically observed Kuroko's expression. But like always, came up with nothing.

"I can't put someone randomly to play." Aida said.

"I know, that's why when we are in a real pinch, you can call for time out and tell the others about it. If they agree you can switch one of us. If they don't, then don't. At least when you put his name in the member list we can call him into the court."

"I'm really not sure about this Kuroko."

"It harms nothing. If they don't agree, you don't need to call this person in."

Aida sighed. "Fine, I trust your judgment. Who is this person's name?" Aida asked as she took her notebook.

"Kagami Ryouta." And the notebook fell from her hand.

* * *

Ryouta was leaning on a sofa in the living room. His son was on his lap, contently staring at a small fluffy stuffed animal. Ryouta caressed his son's red hair and made sure the baby was in comfortable and safe position since his neck was still a little weak. He sighed, hopefully it was the right decision. If by defeating the GOM was the only way to remind them the basketball way they used to have, he would try too.

Just, he prayed, that Taiga wouldn't be angry to him when he found out.

* * *

The scores gap was 15 in the middle of the third quarter. Kuroko observed, that Aomine started to acknowledge Kagami. It was a good, and a bad thing at once. The gap was relatively small with the Touou, but they needed to catch up quickly if they wanted to advanced to the second round.

Kagami though, he felt his foot was acting up again. Shoot, he hoped it was just fatigue and not injuries.

Aida called for a time out after Aomine once again passed through Kagami and scored. The members walked to their bench with heavy breaths. Facing Touou was really something.

"Kuroko, please call him now." Aida said as she stared at Kagami's foot.

"Okay, he have been warming up this whole time." Kuroko said as he took his phone.

"Him?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I have something to explain." Aida announced.

* * *

"Why me!?" Kagami shouted.

"Because your feet are fatigue. Let me take care of it first." Aida said. "So, please, Kagami, switch."

Kagami gritted his teeth, yet he knew with his feet condition it would be suicide if he insisted. He looked to the side where their not-so-mysterious member stood with a hoodie on.

"Don't overexert yourself." Was all Kagami could say.

"Hai, Taigacchi."

"So, Kagami-san, have you understood all our formations?" Izuki said.

"Yes, Kurokocchi showed me the videos."

"But watching only is not enough." Aida said.

"Don't worry, Coach."

"WHOAA! Kuroko!" Aida screamed when Kuroko suddenly was beside her.

"Ryouta is good in copying, he is a fast learner."

* * *

"They benched Kagami?" Imayoshi wondered aloud. He then turned to look at the blond who subbed Kagami. He ... his aura was different. In fact, it was the same with Aomine. The Touou captain smirked, this is getting interesting.

While in the Touou bench, Momoi gaped and her eyes wide. She sat down weakly to her seat. The coach looked her way with worry in his eyes.

"Momoi-san, are you okay?"

"Ki... Ki-chan...." Momoi trailed.

"Oh, you know him?"

"He is one of the Generation of Miracle!"

"What!?" The coach exclaimed. "You mean, the lost one?"

"Ye-Yes."

* * *

"What are you playing at?" Aomine stood stiff when the Seirin poured back to the court. There was no Kagami, he was benched. But that wasn't the problem. The rest of the Touou picked the restlessness of Aomine's and instantly turned their attention to the blonde new comer, who disturbingly had similar strong aura like Aomine's.

* * *

Hushes from the spectator tribunes filled the stadium. From afar, Midorima almost throw away his stuffed fox at seeing the new player from Seirin. That blond hair, there was no mistaken in this.

"I never saw him in Seirin." Takao said beside him.

"Aomine, what are you going to do now?" Midorima said.

"Eh? Is he good?"

"Of course, Touou shall be careful now."

"Why?"

"Because Seirin has two members from Generation of Miracle in the court."

* * *

"Kise." Aomine hissed as once again his move was copied. The Touou stared in disbelief of what this member of GOM could do, he copied Aomine's moves.

"Kagami." Aida watched wide eyed. If her calculation was right, Ryouta would be greater, far greater if only he kept playing basketball in those four years gap. So, this is Generation of Miracle?

"Kagami, you have an awesome husband."

"Ye-yeah." Kagami said dazedly.

* * *

"Hmph, switch already, Kise?" Aomine taunted as Kagami entered the court to switch with Ryouta. "I thought you are going to be a challenge."

Ryouta panted. His body really wasn't in the shape to play for a full quarter now, not with Aomine as his opponent. At least he could defend Seirin and lessened the scores gap so Kagami could rest and renew his effort. He never meant to be the primary player, he was just a temporary fill.

"Well, Aominecchi, you know, my body really not in shape to play now. I just gave birth four months ago." Ryouta smiled charmingly, just to annoy the Touou's ace.

"Huh?"

"And it's not Kise anymore, it's Kagami."

"HUUUH!!?"

* * *

They won, Seirin won. The teams bid their thanks to each other.

The high-spirited Seirins sprinted to their bench. Kagami looked around, Ryouta wasn't there anymore.

"Where is Ryouta?" Kagami asked to a busy Aida.

"Ah, Kagami has gone home, saying about his sister said Tsuga is restless." Aida replied while her focus still on packing their supply.

"Oh." Kagami nodded absentmindedly.

"Kagami-kun."

"Ugh, Kuroko." Kagami almost jumped at the sudden presence beside him. He turned to the smaller man. "What?"

"Please be careful." Kuroko said with his wide eyes. Weird though, that the stare had apprehension beneath it.

"Uh, why?"

Kuroko shifted his eyes to the side. "Just be careful on your way home. I'm sorry." He said and completed that with a small bow. He then jogged to his bag and quickly left to their locker.

Weird.

* * *

"Alright! Let's have a dinner!" One of the team exclaimed happily. They cheered their agreement and began discussing the place.

"Where is Kuroko?" Aida suddenly asked as she realized the lack of certain weak presence.

"Oh, he went earlier." Kiyoshi said.

"Eh? Really?" Hyuga wondered. "Why?"

"That he didn't tell me."

And just as they crossed the exit door. Four looming figures were shadowing them. Three of them were taller than Kagami while one only on par with Kuroko in the term of height. Their presences sent chilling foreboding to each of Seirin's minds. Without further inspection, they knew who were the four men. They were GOM, the alpha members.

"Taiga."

As the name left Akashi's lips, the rest of Seirin excused themselves away from the darkened spot. They practically sprinted, leaving the red haired ace petrified on his spot with blank mind.

"Bakagami," This time Aomine stepped forward. He glared to Kagami who still had no clue of what was happening. "Are you really Kise's husband?"

"Ah, Ryouta?" At the mention of Ryouta, Kagami got his bearing back. "Yeah, and it's not Kise anymore, it's Kagami." He corrected.

Suddenly a big hand landed on Kagami's head with vice grip. Kagami blanched, without a doubt it was Murasakibara. He never face him, but he knew each one of GOM was monster.

"Then how can you let Ki-chin, who just gave birth four months ago, to play strenuous game like that? Facing Aomine-chin?"

"Eh?" Kagami blinked, his face even paler.

"What a fortunate coincidence." Midorima for the first time spoke as he adjusted his glasses. "Since my lucky item today, is this." He sported out a sheathed katana. Real katana.

"H-How can that dangerous thing become a lucky item!? What kind of horoscope show you follow!?"

"But, I'm not accustomed to such violence, so..." Midorima trailed as he looked to the side where Akashi stared back at him, expecting. "Please." Midorima said as he lifted the katana toward the red haired captain.

Akashi slowly circled his hand around the hilt just as slowly when all blood drained from Kagami's face.

"We, the alpha members of GOM, albeit not look like it, are protective over our omega members." Akashi said with low voice. His eyes promised painful death. His hand slowly took out the katana from its sheath. The glinting moon light showed how the blade of the katana was indeed real.

"Uh, wait! I didn't even know about that! I swear!" Kagami flailed his arms around while Murasakibara strengthened his hold on Kagami's head. "I-I fuckin' swear guys!"

"You've made a grave mistake, Taiga. For being an inconsiderate husband."

* * *

Ryouta looked up at the tickling clock above the flat screen TV. It was eleven pm already and Taiga wasn't home yet. Weird, he never came home this late after a game.

Ryouta stretched his hands and felt his joints cracked. He jumped a little when his phone suddenly went off.

"Hello, Kurokocchi." Ryouta greeted.

 _"Ki-Kagami-kun, is Kagami home yet?"_ Kuroko asked flatly.

"Nope. I'm waiting for him too. Do you know why?"

There was a small pause before Kuroko spoke again.

_"I don't know the details, but, yes I know."_

"Eh, where is he?"

 _"Don't worry, he will come home any minute now."_ Kuroko said. "Good night."

"E-eh, okay, good night."

And like on clue, the front door opened followed with 'I'm home'.

"Taigacchi, where have you been? TAIGACCHI!!" Ryouta shrieked as he saw his husband, with torn jacket, bruised and swell on his face, and dirt all over his figure.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Ryouta helped Kagami toward a sofa and took his bag.

"Uh yeah, I'm completely okay." Kagami smiled painfully with his swollen cheek.

"What happened?"

"Ugh, I just fell." **Made fall**.

"Fell? This bad?"

"Well, on a stair, just a stair." **Series of stairs**.

Ryouta could do nothing but gaped slightly and his eyebrows raised skeptically. Taiga smiled, in what he thought was reassuring, but for Ryouta it looked awful and as if Taiga just watched a super scary horror movie with dogs. Well, the scary and horror parts weren't far off.

"I'll run you a warm bath?"

"Yeah, that will be nice." Taiga slumped on the sofa. "Is Tsuga sleeping?"

"Yup." Ryouta stood up before kissing Taiga's forehead, which caught the red haired man off guard. "Rest for awhile. I'll cuddle you after your bath."

That, successfully rekindled Taiga’s spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> If ever I want to make a sequel, it would be "Meet, Kagami Tsuga" which about Ryouta introduces Tsuga to GOM. It depends on the response I get from this though :v


End file.
